


Love me 'til the day I die

by ftchangkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changkyun is a shy lil shit too, Changkyun wears cropped tops, Changkyun's an emo lil shit, Clingy Lim Changkyun | I.M, Cute Lim Changkyun | I.M, Hyungwon loves Changkyun sm, Hyungwon's the complete opposite, M/M, n fishnets, this is rly long oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftchangkyun/pseuds/ftchangkyun
Summary: — Chae Hyungwon and Lim Changkyun. Complete and utter opposites that just so happened to attract.





	Love me 'til the day I die

It was a new semester and Changkyun thinks his schedule was messed up. When he walks into the classroom, he looks at the board that already has a complex looking equation on it. He wasn’t supposed to be in what looks to be an advanced algebra class.

  
Or well, you know, it may not be an advanced class and Changkyun just really didn’t pay attention in past classes.

 

He recognized no one in the room, granted, he doesn’t know much people to begin with save for Jooheon, Kihyun and Minhyuk.

 

He has already spoken with the teacher who was no help at all, so he just settles himself in the way back of the room, throwing his hood over his head. He’ll just fix his schedule later.

 

He figures he doesn’t have to pay attention if he has no clue what the material is and even if he’s really supposed to that’s the last thing he cares about, he’s tired and just wants to sleep.

 

The classroom continues to fill up until the bell rings and Changkyun’s still sitting in the back by himself. Changkyun puts his earbuds in.

 

All he could hear was the Fall Out Boy song blasting in his ears and he was on the edge of falling asleep until he’s startled awake by someone tapping on his shoulder.

 

Changkyun looks up, and removes his earbuds. He’s looking up at a tall silver haired boy who’s smiling down at him. 

 

“Is it alright if I sit here? My friend’s being kind of annoying and I can’t focus.” 

  
Changkyun would’ve said no. He would’ve if he didn’t feel so intimidated by the male. He was so  _ pretty.  _ And he was dressed in a yellow turtleneck and light washed skinny jeans. His eyes seemed to be lightly lined with eyeliner compared to Changkyun’s heavily put on.

  
Also known as the opposite of Changkyun who was in an oversized black hoodie and black sweatpants.

 

All Changkyun could do was nod and the male grins, thanks him and sits down. 

 

Right now they’re supposedly doing work independently, but because Changkyun has no idea what he’s doing he just stares down at the sheet with complete and utter confusion. One of his earbuds are back in his ear but in the one that’s not on the side near the junior, in case he wanted to talk to Changkyun again but, honestly, why would he?

 

The male must’ve noticed Changkyun’s struggling somehow because he once again taps his shoulder. “I can help if you’d like?”   
  
And once again Changkyun just nods. The male starts explaining one of the problems and Changkyun tries to follow along as much as possible, but inevitably fails.

 

The silver haired boy must be very observant because he must also be able to notice that Changkyun’s not following at all, so he just slides over his paper, letting him take the answers.

 

Changkyun looks at the male gratefully. Hopefully he won’t have to be in this class much longer and it was a mess up in his schedule because none of this is looking familiar at all to him and he kinda just wants to cry. 

  
  


The end of class comes and is signified by the bell ringing and Changkyun’s getting up from his seat and begins leaving when a hand on his shoulder stops him. He looks behind him to see the yellow turtleneck boy.

 

“I forgot to ask. What’s your name?”   
  


 

“I- Uh. My name’s Changkyun. L-Lim Changkyun.”

 

 

“Pretty. Mine’s Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.”

 

 

If what Hyungwon’s trying to do is be friends with him like Changkyun thinks he is, he’s probably not going to want to be his friend any longer if he finds out he’s a sophomore. He may seem nice, but as you get older it doesn’t matter, you don’t usually associate with people in lower grades.

 

 

He was lucky enough that Jooheon and Kihyun were his neighbors since elementary school and ended up not caring that he was a grade younger than him. Changkyun’s never really been a sociable kid and liked it that way. Hyungwon, a seemingly social butterfly, wouldn’t want to be friends with the weird, antisocial sophomore.

 

  
  


\----

 

 

Changkyun, as he thought, was in the wrong class and his schedule was switched to the right one, which meant no more Hyungwon. It was probably better that way, anyway.

 

The algebra class he was in now actually made a little more sense. A little because Changkyun like mentioned earlier, didn’t listen much in class.

 

Either way he ended up in the back of the class, but was listening (sort of) to the teacher. Like always, he was tired and just wanted to sleep all of his worries away.

 

He must’ve actually fallen asleep because the next time he wakes up everyone’s getting up. He packs his stuff up and exits the room in a hurry, black hood over his head, to the lunch room.

 

He’ll probably just plug in his earbuds and lean against Jooheon as usual, who lets him cuddle up against him whenever he wants and take another nap. 

 

When Changkyun reaches the table Kihyun’s already there, scrolling on his phone. “Oh hey, Kyun.”

 

“Hi hyung.”   
  


 

Changkyun pulls his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket, placing it on the table along with his earbuds. 

 

  
“You look drained. Well, you always do, but even more so today. What’s up?” Kihyun questions, concern lacing his voice.

 

A small smile slips onto Changkyun’s face, “I’m behind in a lot of classes so I’ve been studying and stuff. I haven’t got a wink of sleep.” 

 

“Aw poor baby,” Kihyun pouts. He leans over the table run his fingers through Changkyun’s black hair to which the younger just closes his eyes as he feels the fingers through his hair.

 

“I’ll help you, you know that? Whatever you need I’m here for you.”

  
  
Changkyun nods, “Thank you hyung.”

  
  
“Of course, Kyun. That’s what brothers are for.”

 

Jooheon comes to sit down moments later, Changkyun already has his hood back up and earbuds in his ears, so he doesn’t see the person following Jooheon.

 

He can feel Jooheon sit down besides him and immediately melts into him. He can’t remember if he’s always been this clingy but he’s come to realize he doesn’t care.

 

Changkyun pauses his music and pulls away from Jooheon just a bit so he could converse with him.

 

“Hey Kyunnie-ah,” Jooheon places a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead.

 

Someone laughs, “That’s cute.”

 

Changkyun sits up and looks across from him where there sat..

 

Hyungwon?

  
  
Changkyun blinks. Kihyun and Jooheon know him? 

 

“Hi Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon greets. Today, he’s in a white button up that peeks out of his green overcoat, again, a big contrast to Changkyun’s fuzzy black sweater, ripped skinny jeans with fishnets underneath.

 

“H-hyungwon-ssi, hi.”   


  
Kihyun looks between the two in shock, “You two know each other?”

 

“He was in my algebra class but he switched out, I’m assuming?”

  
  
Changkyun nods quickly, “Ye-yeah. I was in the wrong class.”

 

“I’ve never seen you around until then. Are you a senior or something?”

 

“Oh. No! No.. I’m a.. a sophomore.”

 

“That makes you even cuter,” Hyungwon smiles, teeth and all and Changkyun thinks his heart beats a little faster than normal.

 

“Hey~ Hyungwon hyung! Don’t hit on my Kyunnie,” Jooheon frowns, hugging Changkyun closer to him. It was obvious Jooheon was just playing around.

 

“But really, Changkyun you’re adorable. I hope you don’t mind me saying that.”

 

“I-it’s fine.”   
  


 

“Aw look, Changkyunnie’s all flustered!” Changkyun really just wants to sink into a hole in the ground.

 

\----

 

“Don’t make fun of me but.. can you tell me about Hyungwon?” 

 

Kihyun stares at Changkyun for a brief moment before he’s cooing. “You  _ like  _ him don’t you Kyun?”

 

“No! I don’t even know him, how.. how could I like him?”

 

Kihyun shrugs. “Anyways, well.. he’s a junior, obviously. He’s one of the well-known juniors too. He picks his close friends wisely but he’s still pretty outgoing, interested in fashion and he’s in the drama club, loves bright colors. He can be a big flirt. Girls and boys alike each fall for his charms.. he’s gay.”

 

_ Of course  _ Kihyun had to bring that up. “So, basically, he’s the complete opposite of you. You know- except for the gay part.”

 

Changkyun ignores the last part. “That much I’ve noticed. It was very awkward when I first saw him, hyung. I wasn’t supposed to be in that class and I didn’t understand  _ anything  _ going on, he tried teaching me but it just didn’t work. He probably thought I was so dumb.”

  
  
“That’s understandable, Kyun. Like you said you weren’t supposed to be in that class. Sure, he might’ve thought so when you were in the class but when you mentioned you were a sophomore in the wrong class he probably understood. You really caught his eye and that’s rare. Hyungwon’s picky with who he wants to date and mess around with.” 

 

Changkyun covers his face by sliding his hoodie over his head just enough to cover his burning cheeks. “You don’t know that. I don’t think I ‘caught his eye’ or whatever. There’s.. many other people out there. I’m sure he wouldn’t like a sophomore, especially me.”   


  
“Kyunnie~! What have I said about putting yourself down? You’re amazing and before you say that I’m saying it just because I’m your friend- I’m not I promise.”   


  
Changkyun nods his head slowly, staring at the grey comforter on Kihyun’s bed. “Anyways.. where’s Hyuk hyung? I noticed he wasn’t at lunch today but I didn’t say anything because Hyungwon was talking most of the time.”   
  


“He was sick. Hey, why don’t you and I make him some chicken noodle soup and bring it to him, yeah? And if what he has isn’t contagious we can hang with him. And you can cuddle or something, that’ll probably make both of you feel better.”

 

That sounded like a great idea. Besides Jooheon, Minhyuk also gave the best cuddles. Don’t get him wrong Kihyun’s were great but Minhyuk and Jooheon in general are just clingy human beings.

 

Maybe the two influenced him and that’s why he’s so clingy, Changkyun thought as they head downstairs to prepare Minhyuk some soup.

  
  


\----

 

Changkyun, Jooheon, Kihyun and Minhyuk planned to go to their local cafe that was down the street from their high school. Changkyun didn’t expect for Hyungwon and another boy to be following Kihyun out of the school as Jooheon, Minhyuk and him waited for the elder. 

 

As they near the group of three, Changkyun leans over to whisper in Minhyuk’s ear. “Who’s that?”

 

“That’s Shin Hoseok. He’s one of Hyungwon’s and Kihyun’s friends. I’ve talked to him before but not much. He’s nice don’t worry, Kyun.”

 

Changkyun hums, curling his arm around Minhyuk’s, which the elder just allowed him to do. 

 

“Hoseok hyung hey! It’s been awhile,” Jooheon greets, giving the male a quick bro hug when they reach the small group.

 

The male chuckles, “Hey Jooheon-ah.” 

 

“Hello Changkyun-ah.”   


  
Changkyun looks at Hyungwon who’s grinning at him. It’s kind of cold today so the male’s in a tan turtleneck and a different toned tan long coat over it, with black pants. Changkyun also takes notice of his hair which instead of his silver, is now a light brown. He looks  _ really  _ good.

 

“Hi Hyungwon-ah,” Changkyun smiles shyly. 

 

“Hey- Call me hyung, yeah? I think we’ve talked enough to be past formalities.”

  
  
Changkyun’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire, and so do the tips of his ears, so he pulls his beanie down to cover his ears. “Okay, Hyungwon hyung.”

  
“Hoseok hyung and Hyungwon are going to come with us to the cafe, I invited them. Is that okay?” Everyone seems to look at Changkyun and he wonders why they’re asking him but doesn’t voice it.

 

“Of course that’s fine.” 

 

\----

 

They end up in a booth in the far corner of the cafe, their orders have already been taken and after that is when Changkyun notices that he’s squished in between two people. One of them Minhyuk and the other Hyungwon. They’re close enough that their thighs touch and Changkyun doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“So Changkyun-ah, Kihyun here has told me about your liking for music production and song composing? That’s what I plan on going to college for,” Hoseok, who is across from Changkyun says.

 

Changkyun nods, sitting up in his seat. He does love composing songs of his own and so does Jooheon. That’s how they really bonded when they first met, over music.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been composing my own songs for a couple of years now.”

 

“That’s cool, me too. We should get together one time and write a song together? We can get to know each other a little more, of course.” 

  
“That sounds great, H-hoseok-ah.”

  
  
“Please, call me hyung? That is, if you feel comfortable.” The black haired male offers.

 

“Okay.”   
  


 

Hoseok gives the youngest a warm smile and that’s when Changkyun notices that Hoseok, like Hyungwon, is handsome as well.

 

When their drinks come everyone has ordered coffee’s and lattes. Well, besides Changkyun who doesn’t like the taste of coffee or tea. He had ordered hot chocolate and Hyungwon, of course, notices.

 

“Hot chocolate? Wow, can you get any cuter?” Changkyun glances toward Hyungwon who’s looking at the younger, Changkyun can definitely feel his cheeks burn for the hundredth time since he’s met Hyungwon.

 

  
“I don’t like coffee or tea.. so hot chocolate it is,” is Changkyun’s response because really, how was he supposed to reply to that?   
  


 

Hyungwon just smiles. Changkyun thinks he falls even harder for the male. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Hyungwon has asked Changkyun to hang out more and more after the cafe trip. But not with Jooheon or Kihyun, no. Just them.

 

 

At first Changkyun didn’t know what to do. He’s awkward, he’s different when he’s not around his friends, he’d probably fuck something up and say something weird. But he did know that he really didn’t want to say no. It was safe to say that he was crushing on the junior and he wouldn’t let this sacred opportunity slip through his fingers.

 

 

He most likely will bore the shit out of Hyungwon and the elder will end up leaving. 

 

 

Their little “date” was supposed to take place after school, they were going to see a movie, no big deal. But, as they were leaving the school grounds side by side, Changkyun could feel stares even through his big hoodie that was obscuring his view. He could also hear the whispers coming from around them.

 

 

When he looked up he noticed people  _ were _ staring at him. It wasn’t even a nice stare, it was more of a judging stare. Granted, Changkyun’s used to those, but why was anyone paying attention to him right now? All he was doing was leaving school. 

 

 

Hyungwon must’ve acknowledged Changkyun’s sudden change of mood. He looks around, eyeing anyone who dares to look at Changkyun with the look that suggested he was not enough to be hanging around Hyungwon, then takes Changkyun’s hand in his.

 

 

He doesn’t say anything, just keeps their hands interlocked. Changkyun obviously doesn’t complain. 

 

 

Hyungwon leads the younger to his car, waiting till they’re in the car to speak. “Just ignore them, yeah? They’re just jealous because I’m with such a cute boy.”

 

 

A small laugh escapes Changkyun’s lips. He’s been around Hyungwon enough to get used to his little compliments, but even then, Changkyun does still get flustered sometimes. 

 

 

When Changkyun had told his friends that he was going out with Hyungwon, the three older boys reactions were expected; they cooed and doted over their youngest friend.

 

 

They had also embarrassed him by threatening Hyungwon if anything bad happens to Changkyun under his watch. Changkyun then swore to himself to never tell his hyungs anything again.

 

 

Hyungwon’s lip turn upward and he takes Changkyun’s hand and raises it, giving it the lightest kiss on the top of it, then starts the car, Changkyun’s hand still in his.

 

 

Changkyun’s heart is suddenly beating rapidly against his ribcage, proof that whatever compliment or endearing action Hyungwon does still affects the shy boy no matter what.

  
  


 

\----

 

 

Changkyun’s family not the wealthiest out there, but he’s not poor either. His family has enough money to put a roof over their heads, food on the table and clothes on their bodies. 

 

But when Minhyuk pulls into Hyungwon’s driveway, the younger really does feel a little more on the insufficiently funded side.

 

Hyungwon’s house was huge. Really pretty, too. It was made up of mostly windows and because it was sort of dark out the warm lights were on which showcased the beautiful house even more. “T-this is his house?”

  
  
Minhyuk nods, in awe just like Changkyun. “I guess so. This is where the address that Kihyun sent me took us.”    
  


The elder cuts the engine and both of them exit the car, noticing that Kihyun’s car and another car is also parked in the driveway.

 

Hyungwon  _ did  _ say something about a few of his other friends coming as well, so Changkyun doesn’t find that too surprising. They climb the few steps to the front door, Minhyuk ringing the doorbell. 

 

Both males continue to look at the house in awe, and both were startled when they hear Hyungwon’s voice. They didn’t notice the door open. 

 

“Hey guys.”   
  


 

Changkyun shakes out of his star-struck daze while Minhyuk’s still gaping. “Hi hyung..” he glances at Minhyuk before looking back at Hyungwon, “ignore him.”

 

A chuckle escapes Hyungwon’s lips and he nods, gesturing for the younger to come in. Changkyun drags Minhyuk behind him.

 

Hyungwon leads them into what seems to be the living room, where Kihyun, Jooheon, Hoseok and some other guy- and just like Hyungwon and Hoseok, he’s really freaking handsome. 

 

“Minhyuk hyung, Changkyun, that’s Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo this is Minhyuk hyung and Changkyun.”

 

“Ah the famous Changkyun. Hyungwon talks about you a lot.” Hyunwoo lips quirk up as he stands up to give Changkyun and Minhyuk little hand shakes.

 

Changkyun looks taken aback and everyone’s laughing at his reaction. “He’s not joking,” Hoseok snorts.

 

Cue Changkyun’s blush when him and Hyungwon make eye contact and he shrugs, “They’re not lying and I’m not ashamed by it.”

 

“It’s kind of gross, actually,” Kihyun comments. “Whenever we hang out now it’s ‘Changkyun’s so cute’ and ‘I want to spoil him so bad. I kind of just stopped answering his texts and phone calls asking to hang out.’”   
  


 

“Hyung!”    
  


 

Kihyun shrugs, leaning against the back of the couch with a smirk on his face, “What? It’s true.”   


 

  
“Don’t listen to him~” Jooheon coos, getting up from his spot on the couch to walk over to Changkyun and wrap him in a hug.

 

Changkyun although buried in Jooheon’s arms, can hear Kihyun questioning Minhyuk as to why they’re a bit late and Changkyun’s about to pull out of the elders arms and say that it was because they got lost because Minhyuk didn’t pay attention to the GPS but Minhyuk beats him to it.

 

“Changkyun took like-- actual  _ years  _ picking out his outfit. It was no point though, all he has in that closet is black.” When Minhyuk’s done explaining is when Jooheon lets him go, placing a quick kiss on the youngers forehead.

 

“Kyun,” Changkyun looks at Hyungwon who has a smile on his face and gestures for him to come over to him. Changkyun complies, walking the short distance to the loveseat that Hyungwon’s situated on.

 

He takes the seat beside him and right away Hyungwon’s arm is around his waist, pulling him closer. When everyone else is talking excluding the two who aren’t on the large couch, Hyungwon’s lips are by Changkyun’s ear.

 

“Did you try to dress up for me?”   
  


 

Changkyun gulps.  _ Yes,  _ of course he did, but he’s obviously not going to purposely embarrass himself. He failed either way. The best he could find is a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a grey silk shirt and his black converse, a very odd mix.

 

“Kyun, did you hear me?” 

 

Changkyun nods and decides, fuck it. If Hyungwon deems it weird then.. oh shit. “Yes.”

 

Hyungwon backs up a bit, but still remains pretty close to the younger. “You did well. You’re so pretty.”

  
  
Cheeks ablaze, Changkyun smiles, “Thank you.”

  
  


\----

 

Time goes on and everyone moves to Hyungwon’s backyard which contains a pool and a hot tub. Obviously because it’s winter, the pool’s closed so Hyungwon turns the hot tub on.

 

“O-oh.. I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” Changkyun frowns.

 

“Ah we’re all friends here, Kyun-ah! Just wear your underwear.. you are wearing underwear, right?” Hoseok says. 

 

Changkyun looks offended. “Yes of course I wore underwear,” he pouts.

 

“I was just joking,” Hoseok laughed, ruffling the youngers hair.

 

Kihyun’s beside Changkyun a few moments later, “You know, you don’t have to go in. I can stay out here with you.”

  
  
“It’s fine hyung. I’ll go in.”

 

Kihyun nods and both of them begin to underdress. Luckily, Changkyun wasn’t wearing his boxers with hearts all over them, but was wearing a safe pair of baby blue boxers.

 

Kihyun’s arm is around Changkyun’s shoulder as he leads them to the hot tub were a few of them were already in. Changkyun climbs in beside Minhyuk.

 

“Fuck this feels great,” Jooheon sighs as he throws his head back against the cushion on the side of the tub. 

 

“Just wait, he hasn’t put on the jet streamers yet,” Hyunwoo murmurs, sitting in the same position as Jooheon with his eyes closed.

 

Changkyun a few seconds later can feel pressure against his lower back, which was obviously the jets. Hyungwon’s also entering the tub beside him.

 

“Feel good, Kyunnie?” 

 

Changkyun nods, letting the jets massage his back. It really does feel really nice. 

 

Minutes later, they’re all just chatting and Changkyun feels really good. He’s gained a few more friends which is a big step from his usual, and he’s getting closer to Hyungwon, his newfound crush.

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok find out that Changkyun’s a sophomore and even though they’re a little shocked, they don’t judge him or anything. Changkyun also learns that Hyunwoo’s a senior so they’re both a little like the black sheeps of the boys considering everyon else is in their junior year.

 

When it’s decided that they’ll get out and order food, Hyungwon’s the first out of the tub, grabbing two towels, one for him and one for Changkyun who he walks toward with the towel held open.

 

Changkyun grins, walking into the towel to feel that it’s extremely fluffy and soft, he practically melts when Hyungwon wraps it around him, and keeps his arms around the shorter boy. 

 

“What’s your favorite food?” Hyungwon questions, nuzzling his face into the youngers black hair.

 

Changkyun shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe chicken?”   


 

  
Hyungwon hums, moving himself so that his arms around Changkyun’s waist. “What about chicken wings?”   
  


 

 

\----

 

 

Winter break had just begun and all Changkyun was doing was lounging around and eating. He hasn’t gotten any calls or texts from his friends just yet because Jooheon’s on vacation with his family, Kihyun’s probably cooking every single thing that has to do with Christmas and Minhyuk’s right beside him as of now, asleep.

 

Changkyun waits for a few minutes before trying to get out of the cage that is Minhyuk’s arms around his waist. He really needed to pee.

 

“Hyung~” Changkyun whispers, trying to pry his arms away from his waist, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

  
  
The elders grip just tightens more as he tries to escape. “Too early.”   
  


 

“I just have to pee! I’ll be back I promise.” 

 

A huff escapes Minhyuk’s lips but his eyes still remain closed as he releases Changkyun who  _ books _ it to the bathroom.

 

He does his business, washes his hands and walks back into his room where Minhyuk is still pretty much dead to the world. 

 

When he gets back into the bed, Minhyuk’s arms instantly curl around him once again. “I think I like someone.”

  
  
Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow and he looks over at Minhyuk. “Oh really? Who?”

 

Minhyuk’s eyes open and he’s looking at Changkyun, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Changkyun’s quick to brush them away so he can see the elder better.

 

“Hoseok. I don’t know yet though, Kyun. I just.. whenever I’m around him I want him to give me kisses and hug me. Oh my god I sound gross.”   
  


 

“No! Hyung, it’s fine. You literally sound like yourself. You’re fine. Just, before you do anything about it make sure you do, okay? I don’t want to see you hurt if something goes wrong or if you read into something wrong.”

 

“Agh. You sound like the hyung here,” Minhyuk pokes at Changkyun’s sides, which starts a tickle war between the two friends. Changkyun ends up sitting on Minhyuk’s stomach, clutching at the elders shirt.

 

“I surrender!” Minhyuk calls out, which results in both boys laughing. Minhyuk sits up so that Changkyun falls into his lap, and he wraps his arms around the boy, nuzzling his nose into his hair.

 

They still like that for a few moments, revelling in each others presence. Minhyuk was the second ‘friend’ he had ever encountered because of Jooheon who at a young age was the most social and outgoing boy there was. He was friends with technically the whole fourth grade and had introduced his third grader friend Changkyun and his fourth grade friend Minhyuk and the two actually clicked.

 

“Speaking of crushes. You like Hyungwon don’t you?” 

 

A whine leaves Changkyun’s lips and he hits Minhyuk’s shoulder, “You just ruined it!”

  
  
Minhyuk just giggles. “Hyungkyun is your ship name.”   
  


 

“S-ship name? Those things are still relevant?” Changkyun questions, playing with the strands of Minhyuk’s hoodie.

 

“No. I just thought it was cute.”

  
  
“Then yours and Hoseok hyung’s would be.. Minseok or Hohyuk. I think I like Minseok better.”

  
  
Minhyuk’s nose scrunches up in distaste, “Not Minseok, there’s many kids in my grade named that. It's Wonhyuk.”   
  


 

“Where does the Won come from? His name’s Hoseok.”

  
  
“He uploads his songs he creates on Soundcloud under Wonho so nobody like.. comes and stalks him.”

 

Changkyun hums. “But enough of Hoseok and I. Seriously, tell me about you and Hyungwon.”   
  


 

“There is no Hyungwon and I. We’re.. just friends, right now, but I do like him. He’s.. different than people I’ve met. He’s really sweet and just overall such a great guy. Hyung.. I think I’m in love.”   
  


 

Minhyuk frowns which is like a red light in Changkyun’s mind. “W-what? Did I say something bad?”   
  


 

“Kyunnie.. I don’t think you’re in love. You’re just a sophomore. Only sixteen. I mean, unless you really are I just think you really like Hyungwon in a way that seems like you’re in love with him. I don’t want you getting hurt if you think you love him and he ends up not returning the feelings.”   
  


 

“What? Do-does he seem like he doesn’t like me back?”

  
  
Changkyun looks up at Minhyuk from under his fringe, lips in a pout. 

 

“No, Kyun, that’s not what I meant. I think he really does like you too, I mean who wouldn’t, but I just.. don’t get your hopes up, yeah? Listen to hyung, the love expert.”   
  


 

“You’re just not a love expert but okay,” Changkyun snuggles himself back into Minhyuk, letting out a sigh. “I’m still tired.”   
  


 

Minhyuk looks at the digital clock on Changkyun’s end-table, “It’s only seven. We’ll go back to sleep.”

 

The two do fall asleep quickly and easily. 

 

 

\----

 

 

Hyungwon had invited Changkyun to his lodge that’s in the mountains after Christmas. It took Changkyun a lot of convincing so that his parents would allow him to, well more so his dad than his mom, but they finally did once he mentioned Kihyun and Minhyuk were also going.

 

Changkyun quickly packs, making sure he has everything he needs before he gets a text from Hyungwon saying that he’s outside. 

 

Changkyun hurries out of his room, closing his bedroom door behind him. He throws his hood over his head and heads downstairs, hoping to get out of the house with much complications or delays.

 

Right as he’s about to put his hand on the doorknob, his mom enters the hallway, a big smile on her face.

 

“Have a good time, dear. Make sure to call me when you get there.”

  
  
Changkyun nods, “I will. I love you.”   
  


 

His mom gives him a quick pat on the shoulder before letting him leave the house. A breath that Changkyun didn’t even know he was holding escapes him when he’s outside and sees Hyungwon’s sleek grey car. It didn’t look fitting in the driveway of Changkyun’s small home. At all. 

 

  
He scurries down the driveway, watching as Hyungwon gets out of the car, moves to the other side, and opens the passenger door for Changkyun.

 

Changkyun smiles. He hasn’t seen Hyungwon in person for a few days and realizes how much he’s missed the elder. “Hi Kyunnie.”

  
  
Changkyun doesn’t reply verbally, but he slams into Hyungwon, arms wrapping around the elder tightly.

 

A laugh escapes Hyungwon, “I’ve missed you too.” 

 

The two get in the car and Hyungwon starts driving. “How long is the drive?”   
  


 

“About two hours with no traffic. We’re not picking up anyone else so it’ll be fine.” Changkyun hums in response as Hyungwon puts on the radio.

 

“You can play anything you want,” Hyungwon motions to the radio and Changkyun doesn’t change it, claiming he likes the pop song that’s currently on.

 

 

“How’s your break so far, Angel?”   


 

  
“Angel? That’s new,” Changkyun feels the heat on his cheeks easily.

 

“What, you don’t like it?” Hyungwon side glances Changkyun who immediately shakes his head.

 

“N-no! I like it. Very much.” He glances at Hyungwon to see his reaction, the elder’s lips are quirked up at the corners, but he doesn’t say anything. They fall into a comfortable silence until they get to the lodge.

 

When they pull into the driveway, Changkyun’s reaction is the exact same as when he first saw Hyungwon’s house. Hyungwon cuts the engine to the car and gets out, Changkyun doing the same, trying to hide his absolute shock.

 

He fixes the hood over his head as he looks at the marvelous large lodge that just  _ screamed  _ expensive. He’s brought out of his little awe struck moment when he hears car doors slamming seeing that the four other boys are here as well.

 

This is going to be a fun week, Changkyun can already tell.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Hyung~” Changkyun whines, poking at Kihyun who’s playing a video game against Hyunwoo. 

 

“What is it, Kyun?” The male questions, not bothering to look at the younger who oh so desperately wants his attention.

 

“I’m tired,” he pouts.

 

“Just go to bed then.”

 

Changkyun sits back. He has no idea where the bedrooms are, they haven’t established where everyone was sleeping yet, so he does what sounds reasonable. He leans against Kihyun, head on his shoulder as he falls asleep.

 

Minutes later, Hyungwon comes back from getting everyone snacks to see Changkyun curled up against Kihyun. Hyungwon doesn’t know how Minhyuk and Kihyun lived with being friends with Changkyun for so long because he’s so  _ damn  _ cute, it should be illegal.

 

Kihyun and Changkyun are around the same height, but as of now, Changkyun looks so much smaller against him.

 

Hyungwon places the large tray of snacks and drinks on the coffee table. “Here’s some snacks. Ki, should I take him to his room?”   
  


 

Kihyun nods, “God knows he’s going to wake up with a hurting neck if he stays here. And he’ll whine about it.”

 

Hyungwon nods and bends down to pick Changkyun up, one arm under his legs and around the back of his shoulders.

 

He takes him to his room that’s shared between him and Minhyuk. Everyone was able to have their own room but Minhyuk and Changkyun  _ insisted  _ that they share a room. Jealousy definitely bubbled in Hyungwon’s chest, but he wasn’t going to act on it. Changkyun and Minhyuk were just good friends, they weren’t dating or anything. _Hopefully_.

 

When Hyungwon comes back from putting Changkyun to bed, he joins the four other boys in the den, sitting beside Hyunwoo who was still going at it against Kihyun. 

 

“Jesus, Ki. Why are you so good at this?” Hyunwoo questions, fiercely tapping at the buttons on the game controller.

 

Kihyun just shrugs, a smile on his face and what looks to be a light red color on his cheeks. Hyungwon elbows Minhyuk and Hoseok, motioning to Kihyun. They nod knowingly. 

 

 

\----

 

 

It’s a day in and Hyungwon’s the first one up, so he decides to make breakfast. He plays music over the kitchen speaker at a moderate level so he doesn’t wake any of his friends up. 

 

  
He’s so immersed in humming the song and making the pancakes that he doesn’t hear Changkyun shuffle into the room. The younger situates himself on the table, watching the taller male dance around the kitchen- shirtless, may Changkyun add. 

 

Changkyun can’t help but giggle when Hyungwon goes to crack the eggs but the shells end up falling into the bowl and Hyungwon curses.

 

Hyungwon turns around in complete shock, looking at Changkyun who’s sitting on top of the table in a big t-shirt and socks that go up to his knees. Hyungwon questions if he’s wearing any pants, but doesn’t say it verbally.

 

“Kyun, oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack.”   
  


 

Changkyun just smiles and slips off of the table. “Do you need any help?”

 

  
“I uh- yes. I can’t crack eggs.”   
  


 

Changkyun sidles up next to Hyungwon, scooping out the egg shells that previously fell into the bowl. He takes another egg and cracks it, no shells getting into the bowl. “I can take it over from here. Are you going to make bacon or anything?”   
  


 

Hyungwon hums and goes to the fridge. “Bacon or sausage?”   
  


 

Changkyun glances at the elder, “Both?”   
  


 

Hyungwon takes out both, grabbing a pan. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Really good, besides the fact that Minhyuk was stuck to me like a leech. I’m usually used to it but he was even stronger last night for some reason.”

 

Hyungwon bites on his tongue, trying to stop himself from saying anything, but it fails. “Uh. Don’t get mad at me or anything for asking this question but.. are you and Minhyuk a thing?”   


  
Changkyun’s eyes widen, “N-no! No. Of course not. We’re both just really touchy and clingy. Wow, I didn’t know we looked like we were together.”

 

Hyungwon doesn’t respond as he places the bacon strips onto the pan. They fall into a fit of silence that’s ruined by Hoseok and Hyunwoo entering the kitchen.

 

“You two look like a married couple,” Hoseok comments as he opens the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice. 

 

Hyungwon turns to the elder, “I’m this-” Hyungwon holds up two fingers with a tiny space in between them and lowers his voice, “to making you sleep outside.”

 

Hoseok snorts at the empty threat, knowing the younger wouldn’t do such a thing. “Okay Won, I’ll shut up.”   
  


 

Changkyun is busy pouring the pancake batter onto the pan and Hyunwoo’s helping him, making sure Changkyun doesn’t drop the bowl or anything.

 

“Thanks,” Changkyun smiles gratefully up at Hyunwoo who nods and steps away to see if anything else needed to be done.

 

As time goes on the four boys manage to make breakfast and while they’re finishing up, the last two stumble out of their respective bedrooms.

 

“It smells really good in here,” Minhyuk comments, already attaching himself to Changkyun when he walks into the room.

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun whispers, “Go cling onto someone your size.. or close to it.” Changkyun gestures discreetly as possible to Hoseok who’s in the dining room setting up the table.

 

Minhyuk nods slowly, “I’ll be back.” 

 

Changkyun smiles, shaking his head as he grabs fruit from the fridge like Hyungwon asked him to do, not expecting someone to slip themselves right behind Changkyun with their arms around his waist, chin on his shoulder.

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you in light colors, Angel. Do you own any light clothes?”

  
  
Changkyun shakes his head no. A light laugh escapes Hyungwon, “I’m not surprised. I asked Kihyun for your measurements and clothing size and bought you some stuff. You don’t have to like them I can take things back, but try them on for me later, yeah?”

  
  
Changkyun frowns, “You bought things for me? You didn’t have to.. I have many clothes at home.”

  
  
“Shh. It’s nothing, Angel. You don’t have to take them if you really don’t want to.”

  
  
A huff escapes Changkyun’s lips, he couldn’t say no to Hyungwon who was looking down at him, his sleepy eyes piercing his own and a small pout on his lips.

 

 

\----

 

 

After breakfast, Hyungwon drags Changkyun to his room. It’s very obvious that it’s the room he uses every time he comes to the cabin considering it has posters of famous models and a sewing machine in one of the large corners, and a rack full of fabrics. His room also varied in different shades of gold and white, Hyungwon’s two favorite colors.

 

He tells Changkyun to sit on the bed while he goes and opens his closet and pulls out bags from many different stores. Changkyun’s eyes widen at the expensive name brands he sees. “Hyung-”

 

“Shh Angel. Let me spoil you, yeah?”

 

Changkyun blinks and slowly nods. Hyungwon begins taking things out of one of the bags. He makes Changkyun try regular long sleeves and t-shirts on first, and later he tells Changkyun that he absolutely doesn’t have to wear the next items of clothing if he doesn’t want to, which made Changkyun curious as to what Hyungwon could be so adamant about not wearing if he didn’t want to.

 

Hyungwon goes into one of the last bags, pulling out different colored crop tops, ranging from long sleeved to short sleeved.

 

Changkyun’s never worn something like that, that shows off his lack of abs, he looks at the short shirts for a few moments before Hyungwon speaks up again. 

 

“Again, Kyun, you don’t have to wear them. I just thought you’d look  _ extremely  _ good in them when I saw you at my house when we went into the hot tub.”

 

Changkyun’s cheeks are on fire, he’s been able to get used to Hyungwon compliments but at this moment, there was no way he could control it.

 

Changkyun nods and Hyungwon smiles, leaning over the bed to press a kiss onto Changkyun’s head. Something he found out Changkyun liked after asking the youngers friends what he could do to make him more comfortable around him.

 

Like the previous times that Changkyun has tried something on, Hyungwon turns around, giving him privacy. Hyungwon couldn’t wait to see Changkyun in the black and white striped long sleeve.

 

Changkyun tells him to turn around and Hyungwon was right. He looked so fucking good in it. “Angel..”   
  
“Do I look bad?” Changkyun frowns, turning to look at himself in the full length mirror. Hyungwon’s quick to jump off the bed and stand behind the shorter, placing his hands on his waist, which he can feel makes the younger shiver.

 

“Not at all. You’re fucking  _ gorgeous,  _ Kyun. So so so pretty.”

 

Changkyun smiles, “Thank you.”

 

 

\----

 

 

“You should tell him,” Kihyun nudges at Changkyun who’s sitting on his lap. Minhyuk, Kihyun and him are lounging in Minhyuk and his room.

 

“Yeah, Kyun. He’s fucking whipped for you, there’s no way he’s going to take it badly,” Minhyuk encourages. They’re both trying to get him to tell Hyungwon how he feels, but the younger is reluctant. 

 

“It’s almost the new year. It’d be a perfect way to start, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun says, playing with the hem of the short shirt Changkyun was wearing. 

 

“But like.. what if you’re reading him wrong? What if he doesn’t w-want to be with me?”

 

“He bought you fucking  _ Gucci.  _ If that isn’t commitment and showing that he wants to be with you then I don’t know what the hell is,” Minhyuk scoffs.

 

Changkyun giggles, “I didn’t even ask for those clothes.”

 

“ _ Exactly. _ ” Kihyun and Minhyuk say simultaneously.

 

A few rooms down in the game room, almost the exact same conversation is happening between Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and Hoseok.

 

“Just do it, Hyungwon-ah! I’ve never seen you so hesitant to ask someone out,” Hyunwoo comments.

 

“Changkyun’s different. I never want to hurt him. He’s so special to me. I’ve never wanted to protect someone as much as I want to him. Hyungs- I don’t want to ruin anything.”   
  


Hoseok fakes a few tears, “Hyungwonie~ you’ve grown so much.”   
  


“Hey!” Hyungwon hits the elder with a pillow, causing him to fall off of the couch. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon end up in laughter while Hoseok’s glaring at them.

 

“But yeah, ask him out. That kid is so into you it’s not even funny,” Hyunwoo says, holding a hand out for Hoseok who takes it graciously as he sits back on the couch.

 

“Like you’re so into Kihyun hyung?” 

  
  
Hyunwoo’s smile drops, “I’m not into Kihyun!”

 

This time it was Hoseok’s turn to laugh, but he just ends up getting hit with another pillow.

 

 

\----

 

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun are facetiming Jooheon who’s still in Daegu with his family, telling him that their Changkyunnie’s going to finally gush his feelings to Hyungwon. Without Changkyun knowing, of course. 

 

“I doubt he’ll do it, to be honest,” Jooheon says truthfully, knowing the youngest and his shy tendencies.

 

“Well hopefully if he’s not able to do it then Hyungwon will step up,” Kihyun replies. It’s quiet for a few moments.

 

“Heonie~ I miss you,” Minhyuk pouts.

 

“Ah. I miss you guys too. I’ll see you after the new year, though. Hopefully Changkyunnie has a boyfriend by then,” Jooheon grins.

 

Minhyuk laughs and so does Kihyun. “Seriously Heonie, they act like a couple already. Hyungwon spoils the  _ shit  _ out of the kid, it’s insane.”

  
  
Jooheon smiles into the camera, “Well, I’m glad he’s getting treated well. Because you know his parents aren’t the best with affection.”

  
The two on the other line hum, “Well I have to go. Mom’s calling. I’ll see you all later, okay?”   
  


Minhyuk and Kihyun chorus their goodbyes as they end the call with Jooheon. 

 

 

\----

 

 

It’s snowing madly outside than it has for the past few days and of course, the six boys decide it’s the best time to go outside and have a snowball fight.

 

They divided into half, three on each team. One consisting of Kihyun, Changkyun and Hoseok and the other Hyungwon, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.

 

The snow was the type of snow you could really build things with so each of them had twenty minutes to build a base and a wall. When they start the first ball of snow that Changkyun throws is aimed at the eldest, Hyunwoo, which was probably a big mistake, but oh well.

 

Minhyuk declares war, and tons of snowballs are thrown from each side of the front yard. Changkyun’s making a snowball when he feels one hit the back of his head. He stands up with the large snowball in his hands, looking for the culprit.

 

When he turns around he makes eye contact with the light brown haired boy. A wicked smile slips onto his lips, and Hyungwon looks like he knows he just made a mistake, given the large snowball in Changkyun’s hands.

 

“You know I don’t think you should hit me with that, Angel!” He calls from his spot where he’s edging closer and closer behind a tree.

 

Changkyun doesn’t reply, instead, he just gets closer and closer to Hyungwon who keeps backing up. “Yeah! Get him Kyun,” Hoseok cheers.

 

Changkyun runs toward Hyungwon, not really thinking of the consequences of running on snow. When he gets close enough to throw the snowball, he does, but just as it leaves his hands he loses his footing, waits to feel the impact of the snowy ground, but it never happens. 

 

Instead, he opens his eyes to see Hyungwon looking down at him. “Kyun, don’t run when there’s snow on the ground.”

 

Changkyun nervously laughs and tries to get out of Hyungwon’s grip before he embarrasses himself even further, but Hyungwon’s grip on him tightens.

 

“I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

 

Changkyun gulps, but nods anyway, despite his lack of words. Hyungwon grins and leans into the younger who closes his eyes as he feels plush lips on his own. 

 

“Hey! Love birds, we get it that it’s your first kiss and all but you have to breathe at some point!” Minhyuk shouts.

 

Changkyun pulls away from Hyungwon, looking up at him shyly. A large smile’s on Hyungwon’s lips. “Why don’t we go inside and drink some hot chocolate, hm?”

  
  
Hyungwon tells them that they’re going inside and the other four continue playing their game. When they enter the warm cabin, Hyungwon helps Changkyun out of his thick winter coat.

 

“I have a question.. and you can say no, okay?” 

 

Changkyun nods and hums as they walk through the cabin, into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate Hyungwon suggested. Hyungwon lifts Changkyun up from the ground, earning a small squeak of surprise as he’s put on the counter and Hyungwon’s standing between his legs.

 

Hyungwon takes both of Changkyun’s hands in his, presses a kiss to the top of both and then looks Changkyun dead in the eyes.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Changkyun blinks. It’s happening. It’s really freaking happening. And just like Changkyun assumed he would be if it ever happened, he’s speechless and all he can do is quickly nod. 

 

Moments later he finally finds his voice, “Yes God yes, hyung.”   
  


 

Laughter escapes both boys as Hyungwon attacks Changkyun in kisses, something he’s wanted to do for so long. 

  
  


\----

 

 

When they return to school it’s a whole new year and Changkyun has a boyfriend. Something he’d never thought of having before.

 

So here he is, getting out of Hyungwon’s car instead of walking to school. When Hyungwon locks the car, he’s quick to get to Changkyun, grasping his hand in his. 

 

Obviously a lot of people’s attention was drawn to them because one: Chae Hyungwon has a new boyfriend and two: His boyfriend’s an antisocial freak that no one knows the name of.

 

Hyungwon already knew something like the judgemental stares and the constant whispers would happen, so he just leans down, presses a kiss to the side of his forehead, and tightens his hold on his hand.

 

Changkyun breaks out into a large smile, pressing himself further into Hyungwon’s side.

 

“Hey newlyweds,” Minhyuk greets when he spots the two in the hallway. 

 

A giggle escapes Changkyun, “We’re not  _ married,  _ hyung.”   
  


 

Hoseok who’s leaning on a locker beside Minhyuk, snorts, “Might as well be. You two act like it.”

 

“Is that such a bad thing, hyung?” Hyungwon questions with an eyebrow raised. Hoseok puts his hands up in defense.

 

Minhyuk shrugs, “It’s probably a healthy thing. Who knows.”

 

“Hyungwon-ah~!” A shrill voice calls which makes the four boys look in the direction it came from. Ah yes, Kim Hayoon, one of Hyungwon’s exes, and admittedly, one of his biggest regrets.

 

Hyungwon only dated her for a few days and realized it was a big mistake.

 

Now, Changkyun doesn’t know all the names and faces of Hyungwon’s exes, but he can tell by the way Hyungwon wraps his arm around his waist, is most likely telling the girl that he’s taken or not interested.

 

“Hayoon-ssi, hello,” Hyungwon smiles.

 

The girl, too dense to realize it, doesn’t notice Minhyuk, Changkyun and Hoseok listening on to their conversation, not even trying to hide it.

 

“How was your break? I didn’t receive any calls from you,” the girl pouts.

 

Hyungwon clears his throat and glances down at Changkyun, then back at the girl, “My break was good, and you didn’t receive any calls from me because I said I was done with you six months ago. And if you haven’t heard, I’m with someone right now.”

 

Hayoon looks shocked. “You’re dating someone? Who? I haven’t heard anything-”

 

Changkyun suddenly clears his throat and the girls attention flutters to him. “ _ Him? _ ” She says as if Changkyun’s a disease or some rotten taste on her tongue.

 

“‘Him’ has a name. I’m Changkyun and I’d prefer you leave my  _ boyfriend  _ alone.”

 

A laugh escapes the girl, “You’re joking! Hyungwon doesn’t go for freaky little boys like you.”

  
  
Changkyun mimics the girls ugly laugh. “Correction! Hyungwon doesn’t go for annoying little girls like you.”

  
  
This still doesn’t steer the girl away from the couple and this annoys the shit out of the two. “Do you need fucking proof?”

 

Of course the girl nods. But it’s not like it’s a bad thing when Changkyun slips a hand on the back of Hyungwon’s neck and pulls the elder down in a kiss.

 

A loud laugh is heard from Minhyuk. And when the two break apart, Hayoon is gone. “You should’ve seen that witches face! It was priceless, I should’ve taken a picture.”

 

“Jesus, Kyun, I never knew you could.. could tell people off that well,” Hoseok comments in awe. 

 

Changkyun’s cheeks turn a light pink color. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but smiles when his eyes reach Changkyun’s. He pulls the younger in for another kiss, not even caring of the prying eyes in the busy hallway, all that matters is him and Changkyun and how he’s never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> uh,, how was it? i feel like the end was kind of rushed? do you think so?


End file.
